


Britain or Switzerland?

by AGeM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, genetic engineer, waking up from stasis, will it be mercy or tracer?, winston is adorable and very relatable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeM/pseuds/AGeM
Summary: You've been at Overwatch for about a good 2 months after waking up from stasis.Originally you were from the year 2024 before a fallout and you were supposed to be in stasis for only 2 years.Well things didn't go exactly as planned.So far things have been going smoothly you made new friends, learned a few new things, developed a little crush on your friend Angela.But what happens when a joyful British pilot comes back from a long mission?





	Britain or Switzerland?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers, this is my first overwatch fanfic. although I do have this posted on my wattpad account, I wanted to share my work on here as well.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors or if there is anything that needs (a lot) improvement.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoy my first chapter to Britain or Switzerland?

**< Flashback>**

* * *

 

_**"(Y/N)! We have to go, get up!"** _

_**My brother yelled as I try to bring myself back up after the last explosion.** _

_**'Fuck I can barely see, my vision's all blurry'** _

_**"Come on! The team needs us!"** _

_**Just as my vision was coming back together I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me up running**_.

**_"Come on sis we're almost home free"_ **

**_I nod while passing a few bodies here and there lying on the ground, over or under the debris of the Helius base. As gun shots rang in the back of my ear._ **

**_"Gaaah!!!"_ **

**_An instant excruciating pain shot through my side. I turn and see my longtime friend (F/N) running towards us from the now dead body._ **

**_"Shit that's not good"_ **

**_I look down at my torso and see blood escaping, leaving me colder by the second. My eyes getting heavier and heavier._ **

**_"Hey. Hey! Sis! No stay awake with me dammit! Medic!!! Chief down!! Chief down!! Medic!!!"_ **

* * *

 

"..Medic!..This one's wounded!!"

An unfamiliar voice called through.

_'Huh?'_

"It's alright you're going to be ok"

Just as you could faintly see the person that stood over you.

_'I.E.?!'_

In a panic and a quick adrenaline boost you reach for your tactical knife that was always kept at your side. Lunging forward with a quick jab and grabbing them in a tight hold, with your blade an inch away from their neck. Threatening any others that dared to inch closer to you.

_'Shit. I need to get the fuck out of here. I.E. must have been recruiting while I was under..but..something's off..they don't seem like they're apart of the red division, or the night stalkers or apart of I.E. at all. If they're not..then who are they?'_

You think lost and wondering. Until you feel a sharp pain at the back of your head making you drop the weapon and releasing the other from your grip.

Turning around you see a tall man with a mask covering his face, a scar starting from his forehead then down and his rifle aimed to your head, something was different about his weapon, it seemed to have a different kind of modifications to it, some you don't recognize at all.

_'Peculiar'_

You then look to your surroundings trying to make sense of what is happening.

_'Who the hell are these people? Why's the room in pieces this is supposed to be a secured facility...everything else is rusted and old..how long was I gone for?'_

_Your eyes start to grow heavier once more and legs giving out as well. Just before your body would hit the pavement you felt two arms wrap around as they caught you._

"Careful Mercy!"

"Oh for goodness sake! They're injured and scared how do you expect them to react!?"

_'Mercy?...'_

"Hold on you're going to be ok"

Upon hearing those words from such a calming voice you finally started to relax, and lose consciousness.

 

**Time Skip (brought to you by your cringy author)**

* * *

 

**Your POV**

 

I slowly started to wake up in a dark room with my head pounding against my skull.

_'Fuck why does my head hurt so much? I need to get up and grab some painkillers, anything'_

"Hey you should take it easy, you need rest"

I hear a calming voice come closer and sit right beside me

_'Seems like I'm in med bay'_

"I had a really weird dream"

I told the figure

"Oh? What was it about?"

"It was after Iron Eagle attacked base and (B/N) put me in stasis early since our defenses were being pushed back. But by the time I was brought back everything was in shambles, old and rusted out. Then this huge gorilla! Was in front me! Some of the shit I saw was weird as fuck"

"Well all of that is pretty normal in the year (xxxx)"

"(xxxx)!!"  **(See what I did there?**

Just as I shot up from the bed, lights turned on, revealing the calming voice to belong to an angel. Everything about her was perfect her endless ocean blue eyes, milky white skin, messy pony tail aligned so perfectly as though it where meant to be that way, her soft looking lips.

_'Angels really do exist'_

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter two is still in the works, hopefully I'll have it up soon)
> 
> Let me know what you think so far


End file.
